No le tientes
by AureumWitch
Summary: Vantascest PWP Básicamente porno Basado en un cómic


Las 20:47, era una tarde tranquila, Kankri leía un libro en el salón sentado en el sofá mientras Karkat se aburría. Parecía que ninguno de sus amigos se había conectado al pesterchum, Karkat se sentía solo y aburrido, así que decidió molestar a su dancestro, con algo de suerte conseguiría algo de diversión.

/Ultimamente molestar a Kankri se había vuelto algo muy común en Karkat, casi como una costumbre. Solía discutir con él, hacerle la vida imposible, sin exagerar... Pero últimamente Karkat había estado haciendo cosas algo extrañas, el otro día simplemente le robó un beso, días después le besó el cuello deslizando una mano por su pecho hasta el límite de los vaqueros , y así siempre... Eso, a Kankri, lo dejaba con ganas de más, siempre lo dejaba como insatisfecho, y eso le jodia aunque no lo mostrase físicamente. Últimamente Karkat había estado sintiendo cierta atracción por Kankri, es por eso que empezó todo esto, esta especie de " broma ", para satisfacerse a sí mismo y seguir jodiendole como de costumbre. A decir verdad Karkat no quería admitir eso que sentía por su dancestro, y nunca lo haría.../

Se acercó a él sentándose al lado suyo en el sofá, lo rodeo por los hombros con su brazo izquierdo acercando su cara a la de Kankri mientras pinchaba su mejilla con el índice de la mano derecha.

-Hey, Kankri, haz me caso...-

-...- Kankri parecía demasiado concentrado en su libro para hacerle caso.

-Kankri...- volvió a decir Karkat esperando una reacción por parte del otro, y la hubo.

Kankri agarro la cara de Karkat con su mano derecha y giro la cabeza para poder besarlo. El beso fue corto, simple, dulce quizás... Pero esa idea salió inmediatamente de la mente de Karkat al ver la media sonrisa picara que mostraba el otro.

-Satisface esto tus necesidades?- en respuesta Karkat infló las mejillas de forma infantil algo fastidiado. El menor le gruñó abalanzándose sobre él y haciendo que Kankri quedase debajo suyo, tumbado en el sofá, mientras Karkat caía entre sus piernas. Empezó a besarlo de golpe haciendo que Kankri no pudiese soltar nada más que un "Mmmph!".

Karkat empezó a besarlo dejando la gentileza un poco aparte.

-Mn~Kark~Nnn~ !- Kankri apenas conseguía sostenerse con los codos, intentaba no quedarse del todo tumbado o sería su perdición... Pero acaso iba a ser su perdición? Tuvieron qué separarse por la falta de aire, entonces Kankri aprovechó para hablar.

-Karkat, que estas haciendo?!- dijo sonrojado intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Cállate! Hasta ahora tu también lo estabas disfrutando, verdad?-

-Pero-!- Kankri fue interrumpido por lo labios de Karkat, quien aprovechó ese "pero" para introducir su lengua el la boca del otro. Al principio el menor fue algo tímido pasando inseguramente la lengua por encima de esos afilados dientes que tenía el mayor, pero después de un rato el deseo de besar a Kankri, de tocarlo...le ganó, Karkat recorrió y exploró una y otra vez la boca de Kankri, acariciando su lengua, delineando sus labios y mordiendolos de manera sumamente sensual, haciendo que se le escapasen suspiros y gemidos al mayor, por no hablar de eso ruidos mojados que salían de sus bocas excitando tanto a ambos. Siguieron besandose por un rato en el cual sin darse cuenta Kankri había acabado tumbado en el sofá, al darse cuenta de eso Kankri se empezó a mover intentando escapar, pero los besos de Karkat hacían que eso le fuese imposible, entre tanto movimiento el menor acabó rozando la entrepierna de Kankri con la suya propia haciendo que soltase un repentino gemido.

-K-Karkat, espera un seg- Aahh~!- Al sentir como su miembro era rozado por encima de la ropa un escalofrío de algo parecido a placer mezclado con excitación lo recorrió, haciendo que arquease un poco la espalda. Karkat lo miró sin entender, volvió a repetir el movimiento haciendo que Kankri volviese a gemir, entonces lo entendió y se le ocurrió una idea brillante... Karkat pareció cambiar a modo "Romántico/dominante".

Volvió a frotase pero esta vez más fuerte y con insistencia.

- Así que esto es lo que te excita... Te gusta cuando me froto así?- dijo Karkat frotándose más fuerte.

- Mnn~...-Kankri intentaba acallar sus gemidos tapando se la boca con las dos manos, entonces Karkat deslizo una mano por debajo de su jersey rojo.

-O cuando te toco así?- dijo Karkat pellizcando el pezón derecho de Kankri.

-Haah~!- Gimió Kankri mientras sus músculos se tensaban.

-Y que pasa sí toco tus cuernos...- le susurro Karkat de manera seductora mientras acariciaba los cuernos del mayor. Kankri pasó las manos por el cuello de Karkat estirando de él y haciendo que sus caras se acercasen.

-Hey! Aún no he acabado contig- Mmm~- Fue interrumpido el menor por los labios de su dancestro. Kankri le besaba con ganas, acariciando la lengua del otro de forma necesitada "whoa" pensó Karkat sorprendido al sentir como Kankri lo rodeaba con sus piernas por encima de las caderas acercándolo a él en busca de algo de fricción.

-Mn~~- Soltó Kankri, "De verdad que el quiere...?"pensó Karkat algo preocupado de que su broma hubiese ido demasiado lejos. "Me gustaría de verdad hacerlo, pero..." Pensó separándose del mayor para recuperar el aliento " Él es demasiado importante para mi, le tengo demasiado aprecio para hacer esto así..." Pensó Karkat observándolo desde arriba.

-Que?- Pregunto Kankri molesto por la repentina pausa, "y es exactamente por eso que voy a fastidiarle un poco más", algo en su mente decía que parase, pero había algo más, algo que le exigía, casi obligaba a seguir...

-La quieres, verdad?-Dijo Karkat frotándose más fuerte sintiendo el miembro del otro ya duro.

-S-Solo sigue haciéndolo, no pares ~ ah ~- suplico Kankri.

-Quieres que lo siga haciendo?

-Mnn~...-respondió Kankri mordiendo se el labio inferior y cerrando los ojos por el placer.

Se hizo un silencio en el que sólo se oían los pequeños gemidos de Kankri y su respiración agitada. -Mal...-dijo Karkat con voz de decepción haciendo que Kankri se sobresalte y abriese los ojos. Karkat se apartó poniéndose de rodillas.

-Bueno, a sido una buena "sesión".- dijo levantándose del sofá y marchándose con leve una sonrisa de alivio y a la vez decepción."Eso estuvo cerca..."pensó, pero al estar girado no pudo ver la cara de Kankri la cual era de fastidio y se había ensombrecido.-Buenas noches mi querido dancestro.- Se despidió el menor despreocupadamente sin saber lo que le esperaba.- Podríamos volver a - Mmmph! - dijo, o al menos lo intento, sorprendido por unas manos intentando retenerle, la mano izquierda de Kankri lo agarraba por las caderas mientras que la derecha le tapaba la boca. Lo acercó a él y fue desviando las manos, la que se encontraba en las caderas del más bajo se fue deslizando hasta su miembro, acariciando lo sin vergüenza alguna. Con la otra mano introdujo dos dedos en la boca de Karkat.

-Estoy seguro de que tú has disfrutado de tu pequeña "Sesión".-Dijo Kankri con voz calmada y sería, que podía sonar seductora y algo erótica, al menos para Karkat en ese momento.

-Hablando de "sesiones", para nuestra próxima sesión que esta apunto de comenzar...-dijo apretando más el miembro de Karkat.- Ya estas erecto? Qué mono- susurro pensando para sí mismo, pero diciéndolo lo suficientemente fuerte para que el otro lo oyese. Desvío su cara hacia la nuca de Karkat lamiéndola suavemente haciendo que a Karkat se le pusiera la piel de gallina y un escalofrío le recorriese la espina dorsal. -Antes de empezar he de darte unas advertencias...-Dijo soltándolo y sacando los dedos de su boca.- #Muerde la almohada, no tendré piedad...- Karkat tenía la respiración agitada y no había entendido muy bien lo que Kankri le había dicho porque estaba algo desconcertado por la manera de actuar de su compañero y tenía demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza.- # Te voy a dar duro ...- dijo el más mayor sonriendo, al escuchar aquello Karkat se estremeció sabiendo que la broma había llegado demasiado lejos... Esto era su perdición... "Oh joder, joder, joder! Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda...!" Empezó a pensar asustado por lo que le esperaba. Kankri lo empezó a desnudar rápidamente para después una vez en ropa interior, tirarlo en el sofá y colocarse encima suyo para que no pudiese escaparse, lo inmovilizó aguantando sus dos muñecas en una mano y dejando pasear libre la otra acariciando todos los puntos sensibles del menor.

-K-Kankri, deja me ir...Mmnnh... Joder...- Él, por supuesto que no le iba alejar ir, esta era su "pequeña" venganza... Kankri empezó a lamer el cuello de Karkat, mordiendo de vez en cuando dejando pequeñas parcas de dientes y chupetones por todo su cuello. Karkat no paraba de soltar jadeos y gemidos involuntarios que simplemente se escapaba de su boca, aún así seguía intentando resistirse. Kankri siguió bajando hasta sus pezones, el mayor poso sus labios sobre el pezón izquierdo del más pequeño mientras su mano libre trabajaba en el otro, Karkat se estremeció y se tenso al tacto de esos cálidos labios sobre su sensible piel. Kankri comenzó lamiéndolo de arriba a abajo y dando suaves mordiscos teniendo cuidado de no herir al otro, a continuación empezó a succionarlo haciendo que la respiración de Karkat se descontrolara y arquease la espalda. La mano que hasta ahora estaba masajeando el otro pezón del más pequeño, bajó en dirección a su duro y necesitado miembro.

-Mmmnh! A-Ahh! K-Kankri...Nnn!~- Karkat dejo totalmente de resistirse, en ese momento, sin darse cuenta, se entregó completamente a Kankri.

-Eso es... Buen chico...-dijo Kankri desnudándose por fin con sus dos manos y mirándolo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Acabó de quitar lo que les quedaba de ropa y abrió las piernas de Karkat, acercándose a él y haciendo que sus dos miembros, ya bastante mojados, comenzaran a entrelazarse y acariciarse creando una deliciosa fricción haciendo gemir a los dos, los miembros se estrujaban el uno contra el otro creando nuevamente ruidos mojados.

-K-Kankri...~- suplicó Karkat.

-Mmm?-

-Ya... Lo quiero ya...-

-Que~?-dijo Kankri para joderlo con una sonrisa burlona que le era difícil mantener.

-A ti imbecil! Ahh!~ P-Profavor...- Kankri sonrió satisfecho y se movió colocado su miembro frente a la entrada de Karkat. El menor observaba excitado y fastidiado al ver la tranquilidad que se tomaba Kankri para hacerlo, así que lo rodeó con las piernas y lo empujó contra él haciendo que el miembro de Kankri entrase por completo a la primera.

-Nnmph!- soltó Karkat.

-Ah! Aaahh!~ ... Karkat...- Kankri empezó a moverse suavemente, al principio eso estaba bien pero esa lentitud estaba matando a Karkat.

-M-Más r-r...R-aaaahhh!~- Kankri lo había pillado perfectamente y había acelerado el ritmo, dando estocadas rápidas y profundas. Las preguntas de como habían acabado así o, estarán después de esto ambos satisfechos?, se arrepentirán?, todas esas preguntas rondaban por sus cabezas, pero les era imposible de responder las ya que el placer, la imagen del otro y algunas que otras cosas indecentes inundaban sus mentes. Mientras tanto la mano de Kankri se deslizó de nuevo al miembro de Karkat, masturbando lo y haciendo que temblase anunciando como llegaba a su límite. Karkat podía sentir el va y ven de la mano de Kankri sobre su miembro haciendo le sentir increíblemente bien, quizás demasiado. Pronto sintió como sí un impulso eléctrico recorriese su columna vertebral haciendo que arquease la espalda, tensando todos sus músculos y corriendo se en la mano del más mayor.

-Mmm!...~ AHH! KANKRI!~- pocas estocadas después Kankri se corrió también, dentro de Karkat, llenándolo con una increíble sensación de calor.

El más mayor salió despacio del otro sentándose intentando recuperar el aliento. Al mirar hacia su entrepierna, Karkat pudo ver como una gran cantidad de material genético manchaba la tela del sofá, "mierda...", y por supuesto seguía saliendo más de su interior, cosa que le producía un ligero cosquilleo.

-Listo para las siguientes rondas?

-QUE?!- pregunto Karkat sorprendido, Kankri se abalanzo sobre el besándolo de nuevo y haciéndole sentir que su miembro seguía duro.

En las horas siguientes Karkat perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces él o Kankri se habían corrido, todo pasaba tan rápido... Sólo podía recordar fragmentos como de él contra el escritorio y Kankri dándole bien duro...

-KANKRI... AHH!~

-Mnn... Karkat...

O de cuando estaba tumbado boca arriba en la cama sintiendo como Kankri se corría dentro de él.

-Nnnph!

-Aahhh...~

También cuando estaba encima suyo, a horcajadas y Kankri lo estaba volviendo loco con esas estocadas tan profundas.

-M-Más rápido!~ AH!~Kankri...~Mnh!~

Y no nos olvidemos de cuando ambos estaban tumbados de lado en la cama y Kankri agarraba con fuerza las caderas de Karkat, dándole cada vez más fuerte y profundo por sus súplicas, sintiendo como ambos temblaban de puro placer

-AHH!~ Más fuerte!~ M-Más!~

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta se encontraba desnudo en la cama juntó a Kankri que parecía haber reanudado su lectura tranquilamente. "Que coño acaba de pasar?!" Susurro Karkat confundido.

- Te deseaba.- dijo Kankri simplemente.- Buenas noches mi querido dancestro...-dijo en modo de burla y apago la luz.

- Cállate!-le grito Karkat avergonzado tapandose con las mantas hasta la nariz. Kankri profirió una pequeña risa y se acercó a él acariciando le suavemente el pelo, envolviendo al menor entre sus brazos, al principio Karkat no hacia más que resistirse y revolverse, pero estaba cansado, pronto cedió y posó su cabeza sobre el pecho suave y cálido de Kankri, dejando por fin que esté lo envuelva de manera protectora, ambos acabaron durmiéndose junto a la calidez del otro, Kankri escuchando la respiración de el que se hallaba tumbado en su pecho, y Karkat escuchando el incesante ritmo de su corazón.


End file.
